Technical Field
The invention relates to input devices provided with touch sensors.
Background Art
A conventional input device of this type is disclosed in Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-281601 and shown in FIG. 12. The input device includes an ornamental panel P and a touch sensor T. The ornamental panel P has a transparent base 1 in sheet form that is touchable by an object to be detected such as a finger, a plastic part 2 disposed on the base 1, and an ornamental layer 3 provided between the base 1 and the plastic part 2. The touch sensor T is fixed to a back face of the plastic part 2.